1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fasteners for uniting articles of clothing; and more particularly to a fastener mechanism having first and second fastener components that interlock to releasably unite clothing articles together during laundering and storage thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Laundering of small frequently worn articles of clothing can become a time consuming event. In particular, articles that come in pairs, especially socks, commonly need to be replaced as one of a pair is lost during laundering or misplaced after wearing. The misplacement of these clothing articles results in consumer costs by way of replacement expenses, time, and aggravation.
Storing small frequently worn articles of clothing in an organized manner can also be difficult as these articles are prone to intermingling with other articles. In particularly, socks that are neatly folded and paired together in a drawer frequently become separated and disheveled when a person rifles through the drawer to retrieve another item. Frequently, consumers spend unnecessary time sorting, separating, and pairing these articles of clothing after laundering. Fastening mechanisms for temporarily attaching these articles of clothing together during laundering and storage provide a useful means for preventing the disappearance of one of the pair while alleviating tiresome sorting and pairing.
The fastening mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized for uniting articles of a pair together generally consist of basic snap-type fastening means and tongue-and-groove type fastening means. These fastening mechanisms do not provide optimal unification of the articles of clothing during the laundering process and share many disadvantages.
One major disadvantage of the fastening mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized is their propensity towards disengagement during the laundering process. Specifically, snap-type fastening means are inherently susceptible to separation during laundering as extreme forces are applied in opposing directions. Such forces are integral to the harsh conditions anticipated during laundering. As a result, the disclosed snap-type fastening means readily disengage, resulting in separation of the joined articles.
Another key drawback associated with the heretofore devised and utilized fastening mechanisms is the entanglement, and even tearing, of the joined articles of clothing and other clothing during laundering. Tongue-and-groove type fastening means heretofore devised and utilized are particularly vulnerable to such entanglements. Breakage of the fastening mechanisms or even tearing of the articles typically result due to the inflexible and flush attachment configuration of these tongue-and-groove mechanisms to the articles. Flush attachment of the fastener components to each of the corresponding articles results in a concentration of force at the local attachment point. Dispersion of this force is levied resulting in breakage of the mechanism, disengagement, or in extreme cases tearing of the article.
Flush attachment of the mechanism components to the articles of clothing not only cause disengagement and breakage, but also contribute to inefficient laundering. Due to this type of attachment to the socks, the socks of a pair are intimately in contact with one another. As a result, proper cleaning in the attachment regions is impaired, as the laundering detergents and water forces are not properly exposed to the attachment region. This flush attachment configuration is typical of the heretofore devised and utilized fastener mechanisms.
Another disadvantage of conventional article pairing fastening mechanisms is difficulty of concealing them from view when the articles are being worn. During wear, these fastening mechanisms are plainly visible and, due to frequent bodily contact, irritate the wearer's skin or snag articles of overlaying clothing. Problems associated with the discomfort and even injury, caused when such mechanisms make intimate contact with the wearer's person, are readily apparent.
One basic type of fastening mechanism utilized for attaching articles of a pair together comprises a basic snap-type fastening means. This fastening mechanism includes a first fastener having a generally circular part that provides a projection, and a second fastener having a generally circular part that provides an aperture. When engaged the projection fits into the aperture forming a snap-like fit. Representative fastening mechanisms of this type are disclosed in detail by U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,032,294; 6,092,241; 6,185,751 B1; 6,374,420 B2; and 5,038,413.
Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,032,294, 6,092,241, 6,185,751 B1, and 6,374,420 B2 (herein the '420 patent) discloses a fastener for mating pairs of clothing items wherein there is at least one snap fastener mechanism having a spherical projection fitting into a corresponding spherical aperture. The '420 patent calls for partial concealment of the fastening mechanisms, but the projection portion is not covered during wear. U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,413 (herein the '413 patent) discloses several embodiments for the mechanism comprising the sock fastening means. In particular, the '413 patent sets forth the use of a snap-type fastener as discussed hereinabove. In alternative embodiments, the '413 patent discloses Velcro-type, button and buttonhole, and hook and an eyelet fasteners. The '413 patent discloses the placement of logos or designs to be snapped into the snap when worn; this calls attention to the wearer's leg region.
Other disclosures setting forth basic snap-type mechanisms function as identification and tagging devices for articles of clothing. These devices do not join two articles of clothing together, but act unilaterally with one of the articles of the pair. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,240; and 5,357,660. These disclosures set forth means for attaching an identification snap to articles of a pair and do not disclose fastening the pair together. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,169 B1 (herein the '169 patent) discloses a snap-type fastener utilized as a sock sorting and storage device. The '169 patent discloses utilization of a fastening mechanism for the storage of the articles of a pair and does not disclose, and in fact teaches away from, joining articles for laundering.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,590 to Stubbs generally discloses a fastening mechanism having a spherical lug projection that fits into a spherical corresponding aperture so that articles of a pair are joined for laundering. This fastening configuration is very similar to the snap-type fastening mechanisms. The lug projection snaps into the corresponding aperture and engagement of the fastening device is accomplished.
The tongue-and-groove type fastening mechanisms heretofore devised and utilized generally consist of a flat surface having a ribbed portion that is inserted into a corresponding cavity having a groove. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,682,389; and 6,237,158 B1. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,389 (herein the '389 patent) sets forth a fastening mechanism comprising a first block-like element having a cavity (groove) opening at the top and extending downwardly, a second block-like element having a tongue downwardly insertable into the first said element, detent (locking) means within the first and second element, and a stud and washer attachment means for temporarily attaching the first and second elements to related garments. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,158 B1 (herein the '158 patent) discloses a clip assembly fastening mechanism for joining a sock of a pair to prevent the socks form being separated when laundered or stored. The clip assembly is comprised of panels attached to each sock, preferably near the ankle portion. The panels include corresponding pluralities of wedge-shaped tongues on outwardly facing sides thereof with similarly shaped grooves formed therebetween. The two panels are joined by sliding the panels together.
Both the '389 and '158 patents disclose conspicuous square-shaped fastening components. The square-shaped components inherently present four sharp corner points, which not only attribute to the snagging of clothing, but may even cause physically injury to the wearer. Furthermore, the fastening mechanisms are not inconspicuously located. In fact the '138 patent discloses that the panels are to be placed in a visible area of the sock, suggesting that jewels may adorn the panels.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0105194 to Lo (hereinafter the '194 publication) discloses a fastening device for detachably fastening two members in a pair of articles, consisting of socks or gloves, together. Significantly, the '420 patent discloses a fastening mechanism comprised of a negative fastening member having a base panel, a spacer block, a cylindrical integral, and a retaining head; and a corresponding positive fastening member having a base panel, a socket with a transversely extended receiving hole. The device is engaged and the socks thereafter detachably joined when the retaining head and cylinder of the negative fastening member are received by the socket of the positive fastening member.
All of the above patent disclosures are similar and share the same drawbacks. The snap-type design is especially vulnerable to disengagement during laundering due to weak interlocking capabilities. Even where the heretofore devised and utilized fastening mechanisms do not disengage during laundering, entanglement, breakage, and tearing of the articles routinely occur. Furthermore, in each the forgoing patent disclosures, attachment of the fastening components brings a substantial portion thereof flush against the material of the clothing articles. With such an attachment configuration, disengagement, breakage, and inefficient laundering frequently result. None of the above fastening mechanisms provide for a concealment pocket in order to provide for the articles to be worn in an optionally protective inconspicuous manner, and therefore such mechanisms are prone towards catching on the wearer's person or overlaid clothing.
The heretofore disclosed and utilized fastener mechanisms for the releasable joining of articles of clothing, such as socks, do not disclose a fastener mechanism that allows omni-directional entry, and interlocking properties through use of a disk-shaped member and a u-shaped aperture. Rather, such conventional mechanisms utilize projecting members, together with spherical surfaces or tongue and groove type surfaces. None of the conventional mechanisms utilize a disk-shaped member inserted into a u-shaped member. Moreover, none of the fastening mechanisms heretofore disclosed utilize an optional decorative or inconspicuous protective concealment pocket for the fastening components.
For the foregoing reasons, there exists a need in the art for a fastener mechanism for temporarily uniting articles of clothing that is inexpensive to construct, comfortable and safe to use and highly reliable in operation. Specifically, there is needed, a fastener comprising a first fastening component having a disc-shaped member that interlocks with a second fastening component having a u-shaped aperture member. Also needed is a fastener mechanism comprising an appending member located on both the first and second fastening components for attaching the fastener components to the articles of clothing. Further needed is a fastener mechanism for uniting articles of clothing comprising an optional band of material functioning as a protective concealment pocket. It would be highly advantageous if the use of a disk-shaped member inserted into a u-shaped member would allow omni-directional entry and create an interlocking fastening mechanism that would remain engaged throughout the laundering process. It would also be advantageous if the fastening mechanism was not flush against the material of the article, but was attached to the articles by way of an appending member so as to suspend from the article of clothing. Further advantages would be derived if the fastening mechanisms optionally included a snap having the form of a preselected design. Still other advantages would be afforded by bands of material attached to paired articles of clothing so as to form protective concealment pockets wherein the fasteners are housed when the article is worn. These concealment pockets could be adorned with decorative designs or even have decorative shapes that further encourage their use.